


grown up stuff

by Roxie Ann (pluvial_poetry)



Category: Greek (US TV 2007)
Genre: Adulthood, F/M, Post-Series, Yuletide 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28059207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pluvial_poetry/pseuds/Roxie%20Ann
Summary: Apartment hunting in a new city. Like grownups do.
Relationships: Cappie/Casey Cartwright
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Yuletide 2020





	grown up stuff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dilangley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dilangley/gifts).



“Sooo,” Cappie says, standing in the first apartment they toured. “What do you think?”

Casey looks up from her clipboard with all of her notes, and gives the apartment another once over. “Well, it has it’s charms.”

In fact, one of the listed charms was indeed that it was charming. _Bringing a cottage feel to city life_ , the ad copy had read.

It is kind of tucked back from the city streets. The courtyard is tree lined, and cobblestoned. And the building is old enough that it still claims some of those old-timey features. Built in bookcases and claw feet on the tubs. And the most essential part-

“I’ll say. Did you see the ceiling height in that bedroom?” Cappie asks.

“Yeah, hard 'no jumping on the bed' rule.” Casey says, unfazed.

Cappie grins. Their first cohabitation rule. Of probably many. He’s oddly looking forward to it. As fun as couch surfing with the Maryland/DC area ZBZ alumni’s has been, he’s been missing his space. Everything he and Casey own is crammed into the back of her car. Speaking of which- he gives himself a discreet sniff. It might be time to dig out a new t-shirt and flannel.

“Lame," Cappie laments. "But it’s in our price range, walkable distance to a shopping center and close to the metro.” Cappie walks over and wraps an arm around Casey’s shoulder.

“You’ve been paying attention,” she says, leaning back against him.

Wood floors, gas range, elevator. Casey’s apartment hunting wish list has a lot of bullet point entries. Whereas Cappie is coming from Kappa Tau. The amenities were few and far between. Space for an ice luge in the backyard, a pool table with no missing balls, toilets. Fortunately Cappie is a simple man with simple needs. He has a feeling she'll cave on letting him hang a dart board. Eventually.

“So should we tell the landlord we’re interested?” Cappie prompts her after a pause.

“This was just the first place we’ve seen,” Casey says, pulling away with a frown. “Besides the windows are west facing. The afternoon light will be harsh. Do we really want a place with harsh afternoon light?” She waves her clipboard at the large windows, which are admittedly letting in a lot of presumably Western light.

“I’m guessing the answer is no?” Cappie hazards.

“We still have lots of other places we can look at,” Casey says firmly. “Let’s check out a few more before we make a decision.”

***

The listing on the next place called the neighborhood “friendly” and the “pulse of the city”.

Despite that piece of unabashedly florid marketing, Cappie is mostly impressed.

“Lots of storage. An abundance of counter space. South facing bay windows," Cappie reads off of the pamphlet the leasing agent handed them when they arrived at their appointment. "What do you think?”

Casey had been wandering around testing the floor joints, but had stopped, obviously distracted by something out the window. “I think the man on the balcony across from us has his pants off.”

Cappie joins her at the window. “Huh, so he does.”

And maybe the marketing team had gotten something right. He does seem to be a friendly older gentleman. And his finger is on something, though Cappie wouldn't necessarily call it the pulse of the city. Still, better to be friendly back.

“Don’t wave!” Casey whispers, slapping at his arm.

***

Then there’s the studio that was listed as “cozy” and “natural”.

“Was that a...?” Casey starts. She looks as if she can't bring herself to finish the sentence.

“A roach riding a rat like a rodeo bull? I think so.”

***

The tenth place was a one bedroom, fresh and understated, yet elevated. Cappie has no idea what that is even supposed to mean, but the apartment is nice.

“En-suite laundry, new appliances, right off a metro station. This place could be great for us!” Cappie says.

Casey aims a skeptical look at him. “Could it? Because this entire apartment could fit inside my and Ash’s bedroom at ZBZ.”

Cappie appraises the five hundred square feet again. And, good point, fair enough. But-

“I'm afraid if we hold out for a place bigger than that bedroom, we will most likely end up homeless forever."

Casey ignores that bit of wisdom. "And we'd be thirteen floors up. What happens if the elevator breaks down? Do you really want to walk up thirteen flights of stairs?"

"Better than falling down thirteen flights," Cappie counters. "What’s up with you, Case? We've seen ten places already and you haven't liked any of them. You normally know exactly what you want... And I know you're not this picky.”

Casey lets out a frustrated sounding breath. “It’s just a really big decision. This is going to be our home. At CRU I was assigned to a random dorm and so that's where I lived. And then I moved into the ZBZ house. Because that's what sisters do. There was never any question. I never had to think about whether I prefer stainless steel over white appliances or first floor over top floor. It’s just all so...”

“Grown-up?” Cappie asks.

“Yeah. I want it to be perfect.” Casey sighs, and folds easily into Cappie's arms when he puts them around her.

“And it will be. Because we’re together.” He kisses the top of her head. Maybe Cappie hadn’t exactly envisioned a studio apartment in DC when he pictured their 5 year plan but he knows this is true. He wants to be wherever Casey wants to be. 

"I thought you would be the one freaking out. It's kind of a big step. Signing a lease. It's pretty adult."

"You think that's the adult part? Just wait until we start furniture shopping. I go into ikea as a boy, and will exit as a man." Cappie dramatically flexes one arm.

Casey finally smiles. “Cap. Let’s see if the first place is still available.”

“Great! I’ll call the landlord right now.”

Casey grabs his hand before he can pull out his phone. “Just to be clear - it's still a no on jumping on the bed.”


End file.
